Out With a Bang
by Hiei'sRedRose
Summary: My oneshot late Fourth of July romance story between Aang and Katara.


Out With a Bang

"Aang we don't have time to be stopping. We haven't covered much ground today." Katara said as she looked at the airbender who was trying to land Appa in a clearing. "We need to find the nearest village so we can get supplies."

"There is one up ahead." Aang said as he managed to get Appa to land. "We can just walk up there. And we can make camp here for the day."

Katara sighed and looked at her brother, hoping to get some support from him, "I kinda want to stay." Sokka said as Momo jumped onto his head. "What's one day going to hurt?"

"But we still need to find Aang a firebending teacher." Katara pointed out.

"We can do that tomorrow, who knows maybe we'll find a firebending teacher in this town." Aang said.

"I don't know," Katara said slowly, she looked over at Toph hoping the earthbender would help her. But when she didn't say anything, Katara turned back to Aang who was now playing with Momo. "Fine, one day. We have to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

The boys nodded, they were used to having Katara tell them what they should and shouldn't be doing, so it made no difference to them. "But while we're here, Aang and I should go into town to get some supplies."

Aang nodded and jumped off Appa, leaving Momo to run back over to Sokka and jump back up onto his head. He followed Katara out of the clearing and she stopped when they reached the end of the forest. "Where exactly is this town?" she asked.

Aang pointed straight ahead before leading the way toward the town, which grew bigger, and bigger each minute they got near it. When they reached the town, Aang stopped in front of a bulletin board to find a huge colorful poster. "Katara!"

The waterbender stopped and turned around walking back to Aang, "What is it?" she asked. Aang pointed to the poster, which seemed to cover up several wanted signs. She read the poster before muttering, "Fireworks show?" she turned and looked at Aang but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, she looked around before spotting him running into the town. "Aang!" Katara yelled before finally running after him.

When she finally caught up to him, she noticed the other people surrounding them; they were standing in a group of people, all in which were waiting for the fireworks to begin. "We can't stay for the fireworks, that won't be for another three hours." Katara said she looked up at the sun. "It has to be dark and-"

Without waiting for her to finish, Aang grabbed her hand and took of running, they pushed passed the people, all in which were glaring at them as they passed. When they got through the crowd Aang stopped running and let go of Katara's hand, looking away so he could hide the fact that he was blushing. When he stopped blushing, he looked at Katara. "I've never seen fireworks before." he admitted.

"Not even as a kid?" Katara asked.

Aang shook his head, "Nope." he said. "And I was kind of hoping to be able to see them today; I would be able to remember the day because I was with you."

Katara blushed, turning her attention to a poster, the same kind of poster they saw outside of the town. "It says the fireworks won't start until nine tonight." she said. She looked back at Aang who was now giving her a hopeful look. She sighed, defeated. "I'm sure Sokka and Toph and find their own dinner for tonight." she said.

Aang grinned, "Thanks Katara." he said.

She nodded, "what do you suggest we do until the fireworks?" she asked.

Aang took Katara's hand again, this time leading her to a series of shops all lined down on street. Katara smiled, shopping wouldn't take that long but it would be nice to be able to walk around and look at the items for a change. She followed Aang and together they entered the first shop.

---

The two of them spent hours just looking around, Aang even talked Katara into buying a bracelet. One that had blue stones wrapping around the entire thing. By the time it was time for the firework show, every good seat seemed to be taken. Katara looked at Aang who looked sad; it would be hard finding a spot within the city where you could see the fireworks. She smiled, leading Aang out of the town and climbing up a hill that overlooked the town.

They sat in silence for a while before Aang finally grew tired of waiting and lay down on his back, staring up at the stars above them. "How many stars do you think are up there?" he asked.

"Millions and millions." Katara said. "More then people on this planet."

"That's a lot," Aang said quietly.

Katara nodded in agreement before pointing back toward the town, "its starting." she said.

Aang sat up and looked up, red, blue, green, purple. It looked like color was exploding in the sky. Each firework seemed to get better and better as they went on. At one point, Aang could have sworn he saw a firework that was red and took the form of a heart. Could that have been a sign? There was only one way to find out. Slowly, as if afraid something was going to happen, Aang moved his hand before finally taking Katara's hand in his. She looked at him and blushed before looking back up at the fireworks. "They're pretty." Katara whispered.

Aang nodded in agreement and was about to say 'so are you' but at that point, Sokka decided to run toward them. He ran up the hill and stopped when he saw them. Quickly, Katara pulled her hand away from Aang. "Where have you guys been?" Sokka asked.

Aang pointed to the fireworks, "we stayed for that." he said.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

Aang shrugged, he stood up and started walking down the hill back to camp. Katara stood up, glaring at Sokka, "you ruined it." she said when she was sure Aang was out of earshot.

"Ruined what?" Sokka asked.

"Never mind." Katara muttered. She walked down the hill with Sokka following her and saying something about her liking Aang. _'Maybe I do like him as more than just a friend.' _she thought to herself, when she returned to camp, Aang wasn't there. She looked at Toph who pointed to a group of tress. "Thanks Toph," Katara said before walking to the trees. "Aang?"

The airbender jumped, surprised someone else was there. "Hi Katara," he muttered.

"I'm sorry about Sokka." Katara said. Aang nodded and Katara stared at him for a minute before placing a kiss on his lips. When she broke away, they both were blushing, "he can't ruin _that_ moment." she said.

Aang smiled and the two of them walked out from behind the trees, ignoring Sokka asking them what they were doing. Just like Aang had hoped, that night would be something he could never forget.


End file.
